$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {4} & {4} \\ {3} & {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}+{2} & {0}+{4} & {-2}+{4} \\ {4}+{3} & {1}+{2} & {-1}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {4} & {2} \\ {7} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$